


Labor and Delivery

by keylimepie



Series: Charlotte 'Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: The big day has come at last, and Melanie, Gabriel, and Sam are about to welcome a new life into their family.





	Labor and Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series and I recommend reading the rest first. Also, I started writing it well before season 13, and even most of season 12 iirc. You may notice some discrepancies in certain aspects of lore. I just decided to stick with my version of how it works because I like it better. Much happier.
> 
> Note: Childbirth description is graphic. Not bad, just graphic. I'm a birth geek, so I really went for the gusto.

“Okay, okay, easy there Sugar,” Gabriel's voice coaxed gently. He walked backwards down the hallway of the bunker. Melanie clutched his shoulders and let him support her weight as she walked slowly forward. Her fingernails dug into his flesh and sweat trickled down her forehead. Her hair was in a messy bun, escaping curls everywhere in a frizzed halo. Sam followed behind her, his hands wringing anxiously. Melanie gave another long agonized moan and stopped suddenly, hanging limply from Gabriel's shoulders as she panted through the contraction. “Back... back... Saaaaamm...” she groaned. 

“I, um, okay,” said Sam as he leaned in to start rubbing her lower back tentatively. 

“Press in!” she managed to hiss. Sam pressed the heels of his hands in harder. 

“Is it supposed to hurt in your back?” Gabriel asked. 

“I would imagine it hurts everywhere,” Sam snorted. “You should probably shut up, honey.” 

“Ugh, _men_ ,” sighed a throaty alto voice from behind them. “It's back labor. Your baby's sunny-side-up, Kára. That's why it's worse than last time. Let's see if we can coax him to turn. Help her walk, Loki,” she commanded, leading them down the hallway. 

“Thanks for coming, Freyja,” Gabriel said. 

“Mmm,” she replied, pursing her lips. Her hair was swept back in a tight braid that hung down her back. She wore a gray tank top, darker gray yoga pants, and running shoes. In contrast to her simple attire, a beautiful amber and gold necklace hung around her neck, catching the light and sparkling with every movement. 

They made their way into the bedroom and Freyja guided Melanie to kneel on the floor, where there was a nest of old towels spread out, and lean her upper body across the yoga ball. “Keep pressure on her back just so, Giant. Loki, get your hands on her belly and convince your son to flip around and give his mother some relief.” 

Gabriel sat cross-legged on the floor and placed his palms against the enormous swell of her belly. “Hey there Squish,” he whispered. “You're supposed to go the other way. What Freyja said.” He rubbed his hands gently across her stomach. “Rotate, my little man.” He closed his eyes and felt for that tiny consciousness, that strange little soul-grace hybrid that he'd been getting to know. Gabriel sat there like that, eyes closed, until the next contraction started. He felt the ripple of the muscles beneath his hand as they tightened up, far tighter than he had imagined possible. Dear Father, no wonder the poor woman shrieked. He felt a pang of guilt. He’d wanted so badly to fix her pain, but he knew better than to try to meddle in this process at all, and so he’d endured every scream from her. 

But this time, she didn't scream as much. A low moan, some panting at the end, but not the agony that it had been. Sam still kept his hands on her lower back, sitting on the floor behind her, his long legs spread out to either side. He glanced away, a bit pale, as more fluid gushed onto the floor with the contraction. 

“Doing fine, lady, doing fine,” Freyja crooned, stroking Melanie's forehead with a cool washcloth. “That one was easier, yes? Soon be done and holding your babe,” she promised with a smile. She pressed a straw to Melanie’s lips and coaxed her to drink some water. 

The next contraction started almost right away. It was longer, and towards the end Sam happened to glance back in front of him and he immediately looked away again. “Um, uh, there's...” he began, but no sooner did he begin stammering this than the next contraction began, and suddenly he was staring at most of the baby's head. “Help! What do I-” 

“Get your hands under there, Stupid Moose!” snapped Freyja at Sam. Sam moved his hands to just under the slimy wet ball of hair, cringing. Melanie sobbed and wailed. Freyja whispered something unintelligible to her. With a scream from Melanie, Sam found his hands full of baby head. 

“One more,” Freyja promised Melanie, who was still crying. Sam barely had a chance to process this before most of the rest of the baby was in his hands with a big gush of water and blood, and other gooey stuff that Sam really, really didn’t want to think about. The baby wiggled and squirmed and his feet were free as well. Instinctively, Sam pulled the slimy little thing against himself and wiped his hand across the tiny mouth and nose. The little face scrunched up and started screaming at him, and oh, did it look like Gabriel when he was irritated. The baby was a miniature Gabriel, so vulnerable and precious in his arms. Tears gathered in the corners of Sam’s eyes. 

There was a scurry of movement as Freyja helped Melanie to turn over and rest with her back against a pile of pillows, and Gabriel reached eager hands to take the baby from Sam. They exchanged a teary look as Gabriel cradled the child close to his chest and tucked a soft blanket loosely around him. Sam moved to help adjust the pillows behind Melanie and then they guided the baby into her arms and nestled close to her on each side. 

“Hey. Hey, you,” she crooned. “Oh, guys, look at him. Look, he's perfect.” Tears streamed down her face as she touched each tiny hand with her fingertip, then his face. She pulled him up close to her face and kissed his head. “My perfect boy.” 

A few hours later, the chaos of childbirth was over and the room was calm again. Melanie was tucked carefully in bed, the baby at her breast, nursing enthusiastically. Sam sat up next to her, leaning against the headboard, gazing down at them. Gabriel sprawled on the other side of the bed, one arm gently snuggled around Melanie and the baby. Freyja sat in the armchair beside the bed with Pumpkin in her lap, reading a biography of Amelia Earhart that she'd found in the library, one watchful eye on Melanie. She hadn't forgotten the peril of Charlotte's birth. 

“You must eat, Kára,” she said gently. “You must get your strength.” 

“I had those crackers,” Melanie said. 

“More. Tell us what you'd like and I'll send these buffoons to fetch it,” she said. 

“Gladly,” Sam said, stroking Melanie's hair. “Anything she wants.” 

“A sandwich would be lovely,” she said promptly. “Roast beef, cheese, lettuce, tomato. I guess I am pretty hungry.” She rubbed her cheek against Sam's side where he was pressed against her. 

He stood and stretched. “Mayo or mustard?” 

“Whatever.” The baby had drifted off to sleep and she shifted the little bundle down into her lap, close to Gabriel. He sighed and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“You did incredible, Sugar. I’m so proud of you. Melanie, you did better magic than any of mine. You made someone.” 

“You made him, too,” she said. “He's got your nose.” 

Gabriel made a face. “Yeesh. I hope not.” 

“Oh, stop it! I love your nose.” She booped it with the tip of her finger. 

Freyja quietly checked on Melanie's bleeding as they were talking. “Good, good,” she pronounced. “It's slowed; medicine is working. I'll leave you to rest. Loki, you'll summon me if anything is beyond your comprehension?” She fixed the trickster with a disdainful gaze. 

“Of course, My Lady. We're very grateful for your assistance. I am once again in your debt,” he said sincerely. 

“Mmhm,” she agreed. “Be well, Melanie.” She slipped her feathery cloak around her shoulders and, with a little rustle, was gone. 

“Are all your family like that?” Melanie asked. 

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “My adopted family is every bit as much a mixed bag as my family of origin,” he said. “Freyja is one of the best of ‘em.” 

Sam returned with the sandwich, which Melanie scarfed down quickly. She was just dozing off when there was a soft knock on the door, and Castiel and Charlotte peeked in. “Lottie is most eager...” Castiel said hesitantly. 

“Come meet your brother,” Gabriel said, beckoning to the child. She bounded over and stood by the edge of the bed. “He's sleeping just now,” Gabriel said, sitting up and scooping Charlotte onto his lap. “But you can get a close look.” Together they peered at the little bundle. Castiel approached more slowly and stood at the foot of the bed, admiring the baby. 

“He's red and scrunchy,” Charlotte said. 

Gabriel chuckled. “So were you, once. He looks a little like you did when you were brand new, you know.” He kissed the top of her head, remembering the day of Charlotte’s birth. 

“He's incredible,” Castiel said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. “Congratulations. Melanie, how are you feeling?” 

“Okay, considering.” She glanced at the doorway and saw Dean hovering there, and Bailey peeking under his arm. 

“Come see the baaaaaaby,” Charlotte crooned. 

“Um, okay. It's just... hey Mel, you're, uh...” Dean gestured toward her while everyone else stared at him in confusion. “Fix your shirt, Sis.” 

Melanie snorted and tugged her t-shirt down. “Oh, Dean. If this bothers you, you're in for a long and bumpy ride.” As if on cue, the baby started wailing and almost immediately a wet spot appeared on the front of Melanie's shirt. She sighed, tugged it back up again, and brought the hungry little mouth to her breast again. 

Dean glanced around the room. “I, um. Just didn’t wanna be rude. Course it doesn’t bother me. Anyway.” He came in and sat in the armchair. Bailey came in behind him, carrying a large stuffed shark. They sat down next to Gabriel at the foot of the bed and laid the shark across Melanie’s legs like an offering. 

“Hope your baby likes sharks,” Bailey said. 

“I’m sure with you around to educate him, he will,” Gabriel said. “I’m not sure he has an opinion just yet.” 

“What’s his name?” Charlotte asked, wiggling closer to the baby, who had decided that he wasn’t that interested in eating after all, and was looking around and waving his fists in the air. Melanie, Gabriel, and Sam all exchanged looks. 

“Well, we had talked about a few names…” Sam said. “Guess we have to decide now.” 

“I think he looks like an Ethan,” Melanie said. “That’s still my first pick.” 

“He does, doesn't he?” Gabriel murmured, placing one fingertip in the baby’s hand and letting him grip on it. “I’ll agree to that. Sam?” Sam nodded his head, watching the baby kick his feet free of the blanket. 

“Oh, little toes!” Charlotte squealed, reaching out to touch one of the small feet. “Can I hold him yet? Please?” 

Gabriel reached his hands under the blanket-wrapped bundle and scooped him up and into Charlotte’s arms. He secured his arms around them both. Baby Ethan was wide awake now, watching his sister’s face curiously with big blue eyes. 

“Sammy, did you make the phone calls and tell everyone the good news?” Dean asked. 

“I called Bobby and he’s on his way. Kevin can’t get away for the rest of the semester, but maybe we’ll see him at Christmas. Jody and the girls might come next week. Charlie is wrapping up a case in Florida and she’ll come visit soon,” Sam said. “Called Mel’s family. That’s all so far.” 

Dean nodded toward Gabriel. “How about his dad?” 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. “You think Daddy doesn’t know? Really, Dean? He knows. I’m not gonna bug him about it. He’ll visit if he wants to.” Gabriel exchanged a glance with Castiel, then went back to looking at the baby. 

“Of course I want to.” Everyone turned and looked toward the doorway, where Chuck was now leaning. He had a large present in his hands, wrapped in shiny paper with duckies printed on it. He set it down on a dresser and strolled over, ruffling Castiel’s hair, and came to stand beside Gabriel, Charlotte and baby Ethan. “Of course I want to see my grandson.” He placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and leaned down. “Hey there kiddo,” he whispered, though Gabriel wasn’t sure whether it was to him or to the baby. 

“This is my brother, Ethan,” Charlotte said proudly. “Ethan, this is Mister Chuck. He’s pretty nice. I actually really love him a lot. You’ll see. You just can’t help it.” 

Chuck smiled. “I love you too. All of you. Even… even when you don’t hear from me for a while, okay?” The room was quiet for a moment, everyone deep in thought. 

“How’s the new story coming along?” Melanie asked. 

Chuck glanced around the room. Dean fidgeted with the shiny wedding band on his finger, still getting used to the feeling. Castiel was perched on the edge of the bed, patiently allowing Bailey to make the stuffed shark bite his ear. Sam was holding a cup of cool herbal tea, helping Melanie sip it through a straw. Gabriel held Charlotte and Ethan securely in his arms. 

“It’s going perfectly,” Chuck replied. 


End file.
